Born Again
by MelodyPond77
Summary: A one-shot about Albus going to the dark side after his father's death. Just a little experiment to see how writing about evilness suits me. Rated T just to be safe.


**I wrote this one shot sort of as a challenge for Nadreth. She wanted something Dark Albus S. so here you go... I'm pretty sure it's going to stay a one shot. This is definitely NOT canon, and just kind of a bit of an experiment. Not really what I usually write but it was surprisingly fun... R&R!**

Albus was in the Restricted Section. Again.

It was only out of complete curiosity, he kept telling himself. No one would care that he was interested in the books. Besides, as Head Boy, he was allowed in whenever he wanted.

The rational part of his mind tried to ignore the fact that he was visiting in the dead of night while under the invisibility cloak.

He slipped through the aisles silently, closer and closer to the book he wanted. That wonderful, terrible book that seemed to grab at his very soul.

_Dangerous Curses and Potions and How to Use Them Correctly_

Carefully, silently, he slipped the heavy book from it's shelf. Casting a silent _Alohamora, _he detached the chain that held the book and duplicated the thick text silently. No one would know he had an extra copy now...

He quickly replaced the text and left the library.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny, much the opposite of Albus' mood. The Slytherin had entered the Head Dorm very late the night before, finding the Head Girl and his cousin, Rose, snoozing on the couch. He had put a blanket over her-he admitted that to the extent of his family, he still had lapses of sentimentality that he was working hard to squash-and had headed up the stairs to his bedroom. Falling asleep, his dreams had been filled with dreams of greatness and immortality, which would all start with that one book...

The first step, though, was plotting out how to best take over the Ministry. He would need to find some way to take out the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and, even harder, he would have to do this by evading the wrath of his uncle and brother, both stellar Aurors in the office.

But with Scorpius by his side, maybe the two could do something truly amazing.

He pulled a two-way mirror from his pocket, quickly writing a message on the glass with his wand. _Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight tonight. _He knew Scorpius would feel the message burning through his pocket as soon as the fiery words sank into the glass.

He was distracted once again from Binn's boring lecture about the great deeds of Albus Dumbledore-everyone assumed he would care because it was his namesake, but no one realized how different he truly was-by the searing pain in his pocket.

_Book acquired?_

Quickly, he wrote back one word: _Yes._

* * *

"You've got the book, then Al? And you're sure you want to do this?" Scorpius looked into his friends eyes intently, looking for any sign of the old Al he used to know- the laughing, carefree one who hadn't cared that he had been placed into Slytherin while the rest of the family was placed elsewhere. The one who loved his cousins and siblings very much. The one who had died the night his father had been killed by a stray curse breaking up a fight between a few old Death Eaters.

This new Albus had been born; this Albus who blamed the world for his father's death and intended to become a conqueror of Death in order to bring him back. This Albus was prepared to do anything for his revenge.

"Of course I want to do this, Scorpius. Those men will feel my wrath. Soon... very soon..." And they set out to learn how to make the potion they needed: Anima Puniens.

Scorp sighed. He didn't want to do this, but it seemed to be the only thing that would help his friend from going completely off the ledge. "Right then. It says we'll need boomslang skin, acromantula venom, and the blood of a unicorn to start of with..."

* * *

Their NEWTs had been passed, the potion finished, and the graduation ceremony was almost upon them when Albus stood in front of the mirror in his room, looking at his reflection. His skin had paled considerably, making his black hair seem that much darker. His blue eyes had paled as well, and they seemed colder even to him. His body looked like it was made of porcelain, cold and hard to touch, not at all warm and soft like a normal human's should be.

But Albus was not a normal human.

He had been taking the brunt of the Dark Magic involved with the potion; for all Dark Magic had a price. Scorpius didn't realize the price of torturing another's soul: you had to torture your own first to get the pain right.

He rerobed himself with blackness, slipping from his rooms with a cold, chilling grace. Tonight would be the last time he would have to pretend; tonight would be the last time he seemed to love...

James wouldn't be there. His mum would be there, yes, but she would be crying. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron would be there as well- yes, another to take the blame, he would dare to show his face- as well as Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. Rose and Lucy would be stepping into the world with him, but they would be following a different path from the moment they left the gates.

And Scorpius. Scorpius would follow him tonight- but when dawn came his duty to his friend would be done, and he would escape to Rose's loving arms willingly. Albus couldn't allow this to happen. So, unfortunately, Scorpius would be meeting a little accident tonight on Azkaban... Albus fingered the cold ring in his pocket. It was his father's ring, and Al had stolen it from his mother. It would hold a part of his soul, and he and his father would be together forever again...

* * *

The waves crashed on the rocks of Azkaban. The dementors, sensing the infinite darkness within the raven haired boy, allowed them both to pass willingly through the entryway. The two young men walked through the halls filled with moaning, their patronuses lighting the way and breaking the cold: one a stag, like his father's, and the other a seal, sleek and strong like it's castor. Finally, they reached the cell they wanted.

"Rabastan Lestrange." Albus's voice was cold, hard, and iron-clad. He had a mission, and he intended to fulfill it.

"Ro-Rodolphus?" The old man stared about blindly, searching for the one he actually wanted to see. "No... wait... Pardon me, My Lord... You've returned..." His words struck unease in Scorpius's heart. The fact that Albus reminded the former Death Eater of Voldemort was too much of a wake up call for him.

"C'mon, Al, just get your revenge and let's go. It's chilly in here." He was met with silence as Albus crouched down to be on the same level as the older man.

"You killed my father... Did you know that? Do you feel any remorse for it?" He spoke softly, as soft as a snake's warning hiss.

"Y-yes, m-master... P-please d-don't k-kill me..." The old man was blubbering in his confusion. This was nothing like Scorp had imagined it would be.

"Oh, Rabastan... There are worse things than death..." Albus removed a flask from his robes, uncorked it, and placed it gently into the old man's hands. "Drink, Rabastan, drink," he whispered, silently _Imperio_ing the man to drink.

As the potion touched his lips, the pain burned into him, burned into his very soul. It was what is was supposed to do, wasn't it?

"Al, please, let's go." Scorp tried to drag the young man away from the cell, but Albus Potter refused to leave until the man's screams had turned into heart-wrenching, pitiful sobs and he had slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Al, this has to stop. Now." Scorpius turned to his friend as soon as they were outside the prison, standing on one of the outlying rocks.

"You're right, Scorpius, it does."

"You agree?" He asked increduously.

"Yes, I work far better alone, don't I? No one to get in the way."

"Wh-what?" Scorpius was truly scared now. His friend definitely wasn't himself anymore. He had thought the revenge would do it's trick; he had thought wrong.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, you've been a good friend to me," Albus said coldly, not sounding at all sorry. "Alas, I've found I have no use for friends anymore."

Scorpius had only a moment to think one last time of his love for Rose before the green jet of light sent him into darkness.

* * *

The ministry was bustling, innocent of the terror it would soon see. Those who saw Albus didn't question his presence; after all, there were numerous Potter-Weasleys among the ranks of Ministry officials. He entered the Auror office, completely unopposed. He fingered the ring in his pocket once more. It was warm to touch now, and still held the pain of the split. It held all his innocence and emotion for any of his family.

He slipped it onto his finger, where it glowed softly in the office light.

"Al! I'm sorry I missed your graduation, brother, I'm so proud of you." James came out of the office, followed closely by Ron. Albus refused to call the man 'uncle' any longer.

"You were with him when he died." The words made both men falter, shock and uncertainty clouding their features.

"Al? You feeling alright?" James looked at his brother closely for the first time in a while. His skin was paler and his eyes were colder. The once beautiful smile of Albus Potter had twisted into a chilling smirk as he drew his wand, saying "I've never been better."

And as Ronald Weasley fell to the ground beside him, James looked into his little brother's eyes, saw the red that glinted within them, and let a single tear fall from his cheek.


End file.
